Parle Français à Moi
by lostinthewords
Summary: Elizabeth in a ponytail speaking French really turns Henry on


_A/N: This was inspired by a post wayyyyy back in April from prettylittlepetalx and AlohaBlackbird on tumblr about Elizabeth in a ponytail speaking French. I just now got around to writing it. This isn't dom/sub but there is a little dom Henry below. Enjoy ;)_

Elizabeth peeked over her flashcards to catch a glimpse of Henry reading with his feet propped up on her desk. She found him so sexy when he was in studious mode. It was the glasses, something about them just did it for her. Not that she would ever willing admit that but Henry knew ways, oh boy, did he. Focus, she told herself she had a French final to ace.

She studied a few more cards, more like skimmed them; the dull ache between her legs distracting her. She sneaked another peek at him. She never understood how she got so lucky with him. Henry was intelligent, thoughtful and hot. Everything a girl could ask for, all her friends were jealous even the taken ones. Not that she cares about that stuff.

The clock ticked away reminding Elizabeth of the impending test. She made a deal with herself, if she finished this stack then she would get a reward. If you're lucky maybe Henry will reward you she added as an afterthought. She groaned, when did she become so depraved?

"French giving you a hard time?" Henry asked, looking at her over his book.

Her cheeks flushed, "Yeah something like that." She wished he was giving her a hard time.

"Do you want me to quiz you?"

No, that was not how she wanted his help right now. "I don't know these well enough yet. But will it bother you if I read them out loud?"

"No, not at all."

Henry went back to pretending to read. Truth be told he hadn't been focused since he sat down, it was all because of a damn ponytail. He didn't know what it was but something about Elizabeth in a ponytail turned him on and her looking at him every few minutes didn't help either. He didn't miss pink of her cheeks or her darkened pupils when he offered to help, she was turned on just as much as he was.

"Les cuisses" she said.

That definitely wasn't helping. He was a sucker for her French accent.

"L'ongle"

Curious to what she was saying, he tried to peek at her flashcards but they were too far away.

"La hanche," she said next.

He had no idea what she was saying but it sounded sexy.

"Les lèvres," she said before saying, "Les fesses."

He shifted in his seat, attempting to find relief from the tightening of his jeans. He thought he saw a brief smirk flash across her face.

Elizabeth stared directly at him as she said, "La gorge." Apparently she was tired of her little game. But he wasn't, if she wanted to play he'll play.

He stood up and closed the distance between them in one stride. He towered over her, his eyes black holes.

"Aren't you supposed to be reading?"

Henry didn't respond, instead he leaned down slowly, just barely brushing his lips against hers. He pulled away when she tried to deepen the kiss. "Take off your shirt."

She pulled the T-shirt over her head, never breaking eye contact.

"Now your bra."

Again, she did as she was told.

Henry kissed her, his tongue demanding entrance as he laid them down on her bed. He moved to her ear, nibbling on it for a moment before sucking on her neck.

Finally, she was getting what she wanted. She gasped when his breath brushed her nipple. When had he moved to there? Desire buzzed through her as he lavished her breasts, sucking, biting, flicking, tracing his fingers around.

One hand moved down, swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and slipped a hand inside. She shivered as he teased her, running fingertips around her center, never settling in one place and never where she needed him. Her hips chased him, trying to create the friction she was desperate for, but she was too wet; her arousal only increased without reaching any sort of relief.

"Fuck you." She gritted through her teeth.

He laughed at her, she couldn't believe he actually laughed. "Not so funny when you're the one being teased now is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Henry stopped his actions, "Dumb isn't a good look on you." He resumed his movements, lightly circling her. "Earlier you weren't studying, you were teasing me. And you know I don't like to be teased." He thrusted two fingers inside of her.

"Yesss," She moaned.

He curled his fingers, hitting that spot inside her causing her to cry out.

She quickly rose to the edge of pleasure; all she needed was one last push to send her flying.

She came crashing to the ground when Henry pulled away. "What the fuck!"

He smirked then stripped, tossing his clothes across the room.

Elizabeth openly stared at his toned body. Unconsciously, licked her lips when her eyes landed in his member.

"You want this?" He stroked himself.

She nodded.

"Where? Here?" He ran his fingers through her wetness. She shook her head. "Your mouth?

She nodded again, her eyes full of sin. She snaked her tongue out to taste him, and felt his moan vibrate through him.

He watched as she took him in, until her nose was against him. He almost lost it when she looked up, eyes locking with his as she bobbed her head and her lips curled into a smirk. He gripped her ponytail when he felt her tongue swirl around his tip, a strangled moan escaping him.

She released him, to catch her breath for a moment. With a slight nod she took him in again but this time gave him the control.

He slowly moved in and out, making sure she was comfortable. He started to feel his control slipping and gripped her ponytail tighter.

She loved it when he lost control, that animalistic side only she saw. Knowing that she caused it turned her on like nothing else. Sometimes she thought she could come from that alone.

She heard the hitch in his breath, the tell that he was close.

Instead of continuing he pulled away. "I want to be inside you."

"Then take me. "

"I plan to, but not yet." He leaned in, "I want to taste you first." His words nothing more than breath in her ears.

She laid down, her legs falling open for him.

He kissed his way down her body, the saltiness of the thin layer of sweat hitting his tongue.

She suppressed a groan when he skipped over her center. If he was going to tease her again she would have to take matters into her own hands.

He licked her arousal dripping between her quivering thighs, followed it up her center.

Elizabeth felt his tongue dart out, tracing around her before the growl he released vibrates against and she didn't hear the moan fall from her lips. She was going insane with the flick of his tongue and scraping of teeth. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets, her breathing labored, eyelids growing heavy. She didn't try to contain the whimper bubbling in her chest. Her blood pumped through her veins, heating up with every movement.

She barely heard his growl over her pants as he took her completely into his mouth, sucking, licking, feasting on her like she was his last meal. Her hips rocked forward in their volition and she all but screamed his name as her vision went white and fire exploded through her.

He lapped at her juices, then sucked on her clit again as she was coming down, making her shatter against him again. That was the most amazing sight he'd ever witness.

Her body felt like it was going to split in half from pleasure. Her mind was still drunk with pleasure when she came down. She wasn't sure she was going to survive the main event but hell what a way to go.

He crawled up her body, ghosting his fingertips along her sides. He had to have her and he had to have her now. He stared at her, capturing her lips in a hard searing kiss, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. His hips rolled against hers, rubbing himself along her slit.

"I'm not done with you yet," He husked.

All she could manage was a weak whimper.

Rolling her over into her stomach, Henry draped his body over her, the weight of him pressing her into the mattress. He gently pulled Elizabeth onto all fours by her hair, supporting her until he knew she wasn't going to collapse.

"Talk French to me."

"Baise-moi."

Gripping the bed, she cried out as he buried himself in her.

"Bouge toi." Elizabeth needed him to move. She rocked forward, causing him to slip out of her.

He dropped her ponytail, his hands going to her hips to still her. He loved watching her squirm, knowing she was desperate for him, and him only. His movements were slow and deliberate, building her back up without overloading her senses. He knew how sensitive she was from her previous orgasms.

"Plus," she begged.

He may not know French but he was able to deduce that one.

One hand wrapped around her ponytail while the other splayed her back, rubbing a few circles to help her relax.

She was so worked up, dizzy with arousal. Elizabeth needed when Henry pressed on her back, making it arch so he could hit her sweet spot.

Their pants filled the room, both quickly reaching their high but not ready for it to end yet.

He bent over her, placing wet, open kissed wherever he could reach, his saliva mixing with her musk. One hand moved around her, playing with her breasts, flicking her nipples.

She yearned to touch him, but couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to wrap herself around him, feel his skin beneath her nails, mark him as hers.

He held her by the jaw, turning her face towards his so he could kiss. The kiss was open and sloppy but neither cared.

"Fais-moi venir," she begged. Her pleas swallowed up by him.

Henry knew by the tone of her voice and the tension in her body exactly what she was asking for. His fingers trailed down her body, burning everywhere they touched until they reached their intended destination.

Her body stiffened, when he touched her clit, it only took two circles to make her scream through her bone shaking orgasm.

He flew over the edge with he, crying out of her name.

They went limp, collapsing onto the bed. Satiated, Henry reached out and pulled her against him. The last thing she felt before closing her eyes was his lips pressed against her forehead, a soft hum surrounded them.

 _A/N: I had to use google translator for the French, I think since it's words/phrases they're correct. But if they're not please let me know and I will fix it. Please review! I'm studying for the MCAT's again and they would greatly cheer me up._


End file.
